


Barn Stories

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-03
Updated: 2002-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney walks into another world. In response to the Pornotopia Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn Stories

## Barn Stories

by Elrond50

[]()

* * *

In response to Te and Jenn's challenge: 

Barn Stories 

Whitney walked into the loft and saw Clark sprawled on his couch jacking his cock. Whitney's mouth fell open and his cock hardened in response. He stood there staring as Clark would slow his motion, cup his balls, and pinch one of his nipples. He could see the sweat that had gathered on his washboard abs. Whitney's cock was leaking up a storm and his mouth was as dry as the Sahara. He watched as Kent rolled his legs over his head and began to stretch his mouth to suck his own long fat cock. Whitney groaned and Clark heard it. 

Clark looked over and saw a desperate, horny Whitney. Clark was thrilled because as much as he liked to suck his own cock, Lex had taught him it was MUCH better when someone else did it. Too bad Lex wasn't in town. He had commented before that Whitney was a boy in need of a good fucking, that he wanted someone to control him and make him beg for all the dick he desired. Clark walked over to Whitney and circled him like he was prey. He lifted his hand that had pre-come on it ran it over Whit's lips. 

Whitney groaned and his tongue flashed out at to taste the moisture that Clark was depositing. 

"Whitney?" Clark said in a sultry, "Care to play with me?" 

Whit looked at Clark but could not find his voice. 

"You want it don't you?" Clark began to unbutton Whit's shirt. "You want me to lick you nipples and bite your skin." Clark has dropped a hand and his now running a finger along Whitney's hard cock. "You want to suck my big fat cock, you want me to bend you over and fuck you till your balls are empty and your ass is sore." Clark bites the hollow of Whit's neck. He leads him to the couch and pushes him down. 

"Tell me Whitney...tell me that you want to be my bitch. Tell me that you want me to make you come. Tell ME!" 

Whitney's breathing is coming in ragged gasps. His cock has never felt so hard or swollen. "I...I " 

"Tell me you want this, tell me how you burn at night while you jack that cock of yours thinking about me and Lex and all the hot, sweaty, pounding, hard fucking we do!" Clark has removed Whit's socks and shoes. All he has on are his jeans and briefs. Clark can see the wet spot on Whit's crotch. He leans over and licks Whit's mouth but does not linger for a kiss. 

"Clark! I...I want...need...please?" 

"Please What?" Clark is slowing jacking his own aching erection. He never knew it would be so much fun to do this to Whitney. Lex had no idea what he was missing. 

"Please...take me...fuck me...claim me!" 

Clark heard the magic words and the perfect pleading tones. He stood Whit up and stripped him of his remaining clothes. He began to kiss and lick the beautiful jock's body. He could taste the fear and desire that was pouring off of him. Clark loved being in control. Whitney would never be the same again. 

"Turn around and bend over, you're my slave now." Clark moves and bends Whitney over the arm of the couch. He begins at the back of the knees and slowing licks and kisses his way to the top. He reaches that beautiful full ass and gives it the perfect slap. 

Whitney jumps at the pop. "OW!" 

"SILENCE! You aren't doing anything without permission BOY including coming. Is that clear." 

"Yes." The tone is a whimper and trembles in the air. 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes sir" 

"Good." Clark moves his tongue in-between the beautiful mounds of ass flesh and begins to lick up and down. He slowly begins to center his attention and the perfect pink pucker and nips it and begins to use the tip of his tongue to tease it. He uses both hands and superior strength to anchor Whitney in place. Whit is moaning and thrashing about, almost delirious with pleasure. He can tell that the pucker is beginning to dilate and he moves his tongue deeper into the hot musky tunnel. He never knew control was such a rush. 'Oh yeah Lex is going to be pissed he missed this!' Clark stabs his long tongue deep into Whitney and can feel Whitney melting with pleasure. Whit is close to shooting and Clark decides to be cruel. 

He gets up and leaves Whitney in the worst of all states, seconds from the point of no return, and weak from the pleasure coursing through his veins. Clark returns and reaches for the base of Whit's thick dick. He pulls the strap around it tight and then loops the remaining strings around his heavy nuts. He uses the cord to divide the tight sack and then loops the remainder around the base of the whole package. Whitney won't be coming until Clark says he is good and ready. 

Whit looks down and sees his manhood bound tight and full. His cock is weeping precome at a rapid clip and his head is purple and swollen. He whimpers. 

Clark forces Whit to his knees. "Suck it, and do a good job or you are leaving here frustrated...no hands." 

Whitney opens his mouth and leans forward to capture the hooded head. He opens wide and allows it to slowly descend down his throat. He pulls back and begin to lick the crown and under the hood. The taste is an aphrodisiac and drives him into a frenzy. Soon he can't get enough of Clark's awesome cock. He licks it and moves down the length until he is licking the low hanging orbs. He laps at them and takes one in his mouth and sucks. He can taste the sweat from earlier and wants so much more. He wants to please Clark, make him happy. His tongue travels back to the tip and crown and again his mouth opens to take the thick rod inside. He uses his teeth intentionally, getting Clark's attention. He uses them to peal the skin away from the sensitive head and allows the heat and wetness of his mouth to pleasure that tender flesh. 

Clark was in heaven. Whitney may not have been an expert but he was very enthusiastic. He let his hand run through the thick blond mane that the jock favored. He let his slave continue to show devotion to his cock, getting him ready for take the virgin sacrifice that was going to be offered willingly. 

Whitney was trying to swallow the whole length but it was too long and thick for him to manage soon he felt Clark's hand push his head back and off the tasty rod. He was being lifted and turned over again. His cock was throbbing and aching. He needed to come so bad it hurt. He felt that wonderful tongue penetrate him again but accompanied by a long thick finger. He gasped at the unexpected but screamed as it crooked and found what it searched for. His cock jumped but could not find its release. Another hand was now running up and down his flat stomach and teasing his nipples again. He began to fuck himself on the two fingers that were opening him up. He was losing all thoughts. 

**"CLARK!"**

Clark heard the desperation in that voice and smiled. Oh yeah...Lex was going to kill him but Whitney was hooked. Maybe Lex needed a naked male maid to wait on him all day long. 

"Silence boy." Clark dropped his hand and squeezed the bound package that was Whitney's pride and joy. He heard the whimper and smiled again. He continued to torment the jock's ass and prostate. Whitney was on the verge of breaking from the pain/ pleasure that this now was. Clark flipped him over, using his awesome strength. "Now I am going to fuck you so hard...be as vocal as you want. You have permission." 

Clark grabbed the lube and used it to continue to tease Whit's opening but did not attack the prostate, that was his cock's job. He put on a condom and slicked his dick and moved to the perfect position. "Do you want this? Do you want me to fuck you?" 

"Yes! Please...fuck me!" 

Clark entered Whitney was in heaven. The jock was so tight and the legs wrapped around his back felt great. He pushed all the way in and Whitney was panting and cursing. 

"Oh fuck...Oh GOD DAMN!" 

"Take it...you are mine now, you love it!" 

"Fuck...oh yeah." Whitney was being impaled by Clark's cock and he was beyond words. He wanted it so much and his cock and balls ached with pent up pressure. That wonderful spot in his ass was being assailed by that big dick. His ass was on fire but he was beyond caring. He was burning with passion that he never knew existed. He was moaning and groaning at the top of his lungs, 

Clark's rhythm was fast and powerful the upstroke and downstroke were hitting that sweet spot. Clark felt the pressure in his nuts build and felt them pull up tight to the base of his thick tool. He looked down at the sweaty mess that used to be Whitney but was now his sex slave. That thought sent him past his point and he quickly unbound Whitney's swollen genitals. 

Whitney felt the bindings free his package and the pressure that had built up was rushing for release. 

Both boys screamed at the same time. The intensity was beyond description. Clark collapsed on top of Whitney. He slowly came to his senses and pulled out. He looked at Whitney and he was comatose. Clark smiled and laughed. Lex was definitely going to be pissed he missed this but Whitney would do anything Clark wanted. He could guarantee it. 


End file.
